


Rescue Mission

by Beleriandings



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Fluff, Gen, could be shippy if you want it to be, incredibly powerful dragon warriors on a very serious mission, kitten rescuing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: “There’s a stray kitten caught in the storm gutter on the roof. Ryokuryuu, you’ve got to help me rescue it!”





	

“Seiryuu, you idiot, what are you doing out there?” snapped Shuten, into the howling gale outside the doors.

Abi said nothing, merely standing with his back to the storm and looking up, tiny green and red songbird cupped carefully in his hands in defiance of the wind. 

“ _Abi_! What in all hells… what are you _looking_ at? What’s up on the roof that’s so damn interesting?”

Abi pointed with his free hand, face aggrieved. “Up there! There’s a….”

Here, his words were lost in a roar of wind as a sudden gust lashed the front steps. 

“ _What?_ ” Shuten winced as the wind blew under the canopied gallery, making the lamps within flicker behind him. 

“I _said_ ” said Abi, fixing those golden eyes on him, “there’s a stray kitten caught in the storm gutter on the roof.” He tilted his head. “Ryokuryuu, you’ve got to help me rescue it!”

Shuten blinked in disbelief. “I’ve got to do _what_ now?”

“You heard” said Abi, tapping a foot, infuriatingly. “Please, help me.” He opened his hands and let the bird free; the tiny creature immediately darted to the lee of the doorway and to the warmth within. 

Shuten found he could sympathise. 

And yet there was Abi, staring back at him with a look that was half defiance and half urgency, pain - Abi always had felt other’s suffering as easily as his own, Shuten thought - for the plight of the kitten.  _So terribly sentimental_. 

And yet… and yet he found it hard to refuse. He gave a mighty sigh, passing a hand over his face and wondering what his past self - that wiry, hungry young man with nothing to his name but a sharp spear and his sharper wits, nothing to lose and everything to gain - would say if he knew that one day he would be indulging the compassionate whims of this pretty, soft-spoken noble’s son who could probably see into his very heart or some such unsettling thing. _Come to think of it though, his younger self probably wouldn’t even notice; his younger self would probably be far too busy sneering at the fact that here he was, wielding the power of a god alongside said noble personage, in the service of a king of all people, and that all that had been entirely voluntary_. 

“Ryokuryuu, did you hear me? Please, there isn’t much time” Abi rolled his eyes. “You can fight your personal battles later!”

He gritted his teeth. _Damn his soft heart_. “Alright. Where is this kitten then?” he frowned, out into the dark sky and the howling gale, as he grasped Abi around the waist. “And you’re coming too… I need your sharp eyes to show me the way.”

A little while later, Shuten landed in a puddle that was pooling at the bottom of the steps, with a large splash. Not that it mattered; they were both of them soaked and shivering, their hair slicked down over their faces.

But that didn’t really matter, Shuten knew. What mattered was the tiny bundle of soot-grey fur that Abi had tucked inside the folds of his inner tunic, sodden, bedraggled and whining, but alive. 

“What are you going to do with him?” asked Shuten. He grinned. “And do you trust him? Cats like to eat little birds for snacks, you know. Ah!” he raised his hands in mock surrender as Abi glared furiously at him. “Alright, alright, no need to paralyse me, I was only joking! Honestly, Seiryuu, what _would_ the king say if he saw you treating me like this, hmm?”

“I imagine he’d congratulate me for defending those without the power to defend themselves, while you pretend to be so heartless” he said, kissing the kitten on top of the head. “But we all know the truth.” Abi smiled smugly, poking Shuten in the chest. “Take it from me… like it or not, you’ve definitely got a heart in there somewhere.”

Abi laughed, as Shuten struggled for words that didn’t come quickly enough. 

“To answer your question though, I hadn’t though about what to do with him” continued Abi, before Shuten could answer. His face went soft once more. “But I think… I’ll give him to the king.” They had entered the warmth of the hall now, heat from the fire rolling over them, the greatest relief, and the kitten mewed a little louder. “I think that sweet fool will love him.”

Shuten couldn’t help but smile, now that Abi was safely turned away from him and could not see. “Yes” he said. “I suppose he will.”


End file.
